beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Glossary
The following is a glossary of the terminology currently used in the franchise and community of Beyblade. This includes objects, creatures, and locations. For simplicity, definitions will be provided for the Hasbro terminology only (if available), with their foreign analogous serving a redirect. For a list of characters, see the characters category. Where words in a sentence are also defined elsewhere in this article, they appear in italics. 0-9 ; システム|4 sō-kōzō reiyā shisutemu (4 reiyā shisutemu)}}}} :--- ; システム|5 sō-kōzō reiyā shisutemu (5 reiyā shisutemu)}}}} :--- ; システム|6 sō-kōzō reiyā shisutemu (6 reiyā shisutemu)}}}} : A ; }} :A term used in the Japanese dub of Beyblade Burst (anime). These are the spirits of a Beyblade's Energy Layer that manifest during Resonance. Bladers with exceptionally strong Resonance are able to perceive and even feel the presence of theirs and other's Avatar, such as Shu with Spriggan Requiem during the Requiem Project and Valt with Valkyrie and Spriggan Requiem during the final battle of the International Blader's Cup championship. Select Avatars can communicate directly with their Blader with their own distinct voices. ;Attack :There are several layers of offensive moves, which all fill different roles at times. *'SPIKE ATTACK' *'SMASH ATTACK' *'UPPER ATTACK' *'BARRAGE ATTACK' *'ALL-PURPOSE ATTACK' ;Attack Ring :A component of first generation Beyblades. The ATTACK RING™ serves as the main point of contact during combat. An ATTACK RING defines how the BEYBLADE top engages with another Beyblade when they collide in battle. B ;Banking :Community and commentor jargon referring to the change of direction in which the Beyblade banks or inclines, usually towards the inside of the turn. ;Barrage Attack :A method of Beyblade attack characterized by multi-hit strikes. ;Bey :Shorthand term for "Beyblade". ;Beyblade : ;Bit-Beast :The spirit creatures featured in the "Beyblade" manga and anime series that inhabit a Beyblade's Bit Chip. In the manga lore specifically, all other Bit-Beasts laid dormant until the four, major Bit-Beasts--Dragoon, Dranzer, Driger, and Draciel--awakened. ;Bit Chip :A component of first generation Beyblades. Purely cosmetic, serving no practical role. A decorative plate attached to an Attack Ring, which can feature a decal of a Bit-Beast. ; }} :A component of first generation Beyblades. This is the clear cover that covers, secure, and protect short-type Bit Chips. ; }} :A component of the Hard Metal System series of first generation Beyblades. This part is used to assemble Beyblades. ;Blade Base :A component of first generation Beyblades. Blade Bases generally determine the movement pattern and height of a Beyblade. Prior to the Spin Gear System, Blade Bases only allowed Beyblade to be launched in right-spin rotation. ;Blader :The term referring to a player or competitor of the Beyblade game. ;Bottom :See "Performance Tip (Performance Top System)". ;Burst :The signature feature of BEYBLADE BURST tops which allows them to burst into pieces during battle when triggered. C ;Catapult Launch :A launch technique which causes your Beyblade to fly into the stadium ;Cho-Z Layer System : The fourth generation Layer system. ; }} :See "Warrior Wheel". ; }} :See Energy Ring. ; }} :See "Element Wheel". D ; の |akuma no kyōmei}}}} : The name used by Shu to describe Aiger's sinister Resonance ability. When activated, Aiger radiates a sinister aura and his behavior becomes increasingly violent and intense. Unlike the harmonious power generated by mutual Resonance, this ability enslaves the Beyblade's spirit to the Blader and is inherently toxic to the avatar spirit (e.g. Aiger's Achilles). ; }} : See "Forge Disc". ; }} : A point of anatomy on the Forge Disc. The two (2) large tabs that extend up into and move along the 'guide grooves' of an Energy Layer during assembly and battle. These can be use to release Level Chips from Cho-Z Layers. ; }} : See "Performance Tip (Burst)". E ;Element Wheel : A component of second generation "Shogun Steel Top System" Beyblades. This component located below the Shogun Face Bolt and above the Warrior Wheel and determines the spin and direction of the Beyblade top. This term is analogous to Crystal Wheel. ;Energy Layer : The Energy Layer represents an ancient fighting spirit and acts as the main point of contact between two Beyblades in combat. Each Energy Layer affects how the BEYBLADE BURST™ top engages with an opponent when they collide in battle. See "Layer". ;Energy Ring : A component of second generation Beyblade. This component is located below the Face Bolt and above the Fusion Wheel and determines the spin and direction of the Beyblade top. See "Clear Wheel". ;Engine Gear System : F ;Face : See "Face Bolt". ;Face Bolt : The top component of second generation Beyblades. The Face Bolt indicates the character avatar and holds all the parts of the Beyblade together. See "Face". ;Forge Disc : The Forge Disc is a die-cast metal ring that sits between the Energy Layer and Performance Tip (Burst). Each disc varies in weight and shape to affect the center of gravity and weight of the top, causing different reactions in battle. ;Frame :A component of the Two-Part Forge Disc. ;Fusion Wheel :A component of second generation Beyblade. A key component in Performance and XTS Beyblade tops which affects how your Beyblade attacks and defends, as well as determines the weight of the Beyblade top. G ;GaTinko Chip :One of the three new layer pieces in the Gatinko Layer System and the core of the Energy Layer. ;GaTinko LAYER SYSTEM :The fifth generation Layer system which introduces 3 piece Energy Layers. ;God Ability :The signature term used for the special actions of God Beyblade tops. See Switchstrike. ; }} : A point of anatomy on a God/SwitchStrike ENERGY LAYER. GOD CHIPS are jewel-like medallion fixed at the center of a God Layer. There exists a special type of God Chip designed specifically for the God Valkyrie Energy Layer called the ゴッドチップ|sutoraiku goddo chippu}}}}, creating the ゴッドヴァルキリー|Sutoraiku Goddo Varukirī}}}}, stylized as SgV. SgV, Strike Valtryek ;God Layer System : The third generation Layer system. ; |Gaido Ana}}}} :See Slots. ;GT Ability :The signature term used for the special actions of Gatinko Beyblade tops. H ;Hard Metal System :The 5th (and final) series of first generation Beyblade tops. The Hard Metal System introduced a revised assembly format and smaller Beyblade tops which featured Attack Rings constructed with die-cast metal parts. The hallmark of this system was its superior spin velocity which was 1.5 to 2 times greater than previous systems. See Heavy Metal System. ;Heavy Metal System :See Hard Metal System. ; }} :A Japanese term used to describe a combined Energy Ring and Fusion Wheel (Clear Wheel and Metal Wheel). ; }} :See Performance Top System. I J K L ;Launch :The act of launching a Beyblade top. See "Shoot". ;Launcher :Referred to alternatively as a "shooter" (シューター, shūtā) or "launcher" (ランチャー, ranchā). ; }} :See "Energy Layer". ;Layer Base : One of the three new layer pieces in the Gatinko Layer System and the armor of the Energy Layer. ;Layer Weight : One of the three new layer pieces in the Gatinko Layer System and the weight of the Energy Layer. ;Level Chip :A component of third generation Beyblades. These are small, hoop-shaped parts used to customize a Cho-Z Layer. ; }} :A point of anatomy on the Cho-Z Layer. These are the two small grooves located on the side of the Cho-Z Layer's crest, designed as ports for the two tabs of a Level Chip. M ;Magnacore System :A system of first generation Beyblades. ;Metal Wheel : See Fusion Wheel. N O P ;Performance Tip :Usually spoken in reference to either: *Performance Tip (Beyblade Burst): A component of third generation Beyblade tops. Serves as the base of every Beyblade Burst top and influences how they roam around the battle zone. See "Driver". *Performance Tip (Performance Top System): A component of second generation Beyblade tops. Performance Tips dictate the movement patterns of the Beyblade top. See "Bottom". ;Performance Top System : ;Plastic Beyblade :Community jargon for all first generation Beyblades predating the Hard Metal System. Q R ;Resonance :This is a mysterious phenomenon that occurs naturally between any Blader with strong attachments with their Bey (e.g. Valt Aoi and his Valtryek Beyblades) and ignited by a Blader's emotions. During Resonance, a Blader and their Bey glow and surges with waves of energy that are harnessed by the Bey's avatar for power. ;Resonance Power :The degree of strength a Blader's Resonance generates when released. Skilled Bladers can consciously transmit their Resonance Power directly to their Beyblade to powers up their next attack, summons their avatar spirit and/or activate Special Moves. ; }} :See "Spinning Core". S ; |Seijū|y}}}} :See "Bit-Beast". ;Shogun Face Bolt : A component of second generation Beyblade tops using Synchrome Technology. The Shogun Face Bolt indicates the character avatar and holds all the parts of the Synchrome System Beyblade together. See "Stone Face". ;Shogun Steel Top System : ;Shoot :The Japanese term for the act of sending a Beyblade top into battle. See "Launch". ;Shooter : See "Launcher". ;Slots :A point of anatomy on a Beyblade top. These are the two long, narrow apertures that run along the center of an ATTACK RING, ENERGY RING, ELEMENT WHEEL, and ENERGY LAYER and serves as a guide for the Stoppers on Beyblade Burst top Forge Discs and the tabs of a Launcher. ;Special Move :A special move refers to the signature techniques, tactics, and abilities employed by characters in a series, using their Beyblade and/or Launcher. A special-move usually contain some special quality or property such as recovery options (boosts to movements), enhanced defenses (increased center of gravity, impact absorption), and/or a mega-powerful attack. ;Spin Track :A universal component of second generation Beyblade systems. Spin Tracks defines the height of the Beyblade top and serves as the base for which all other components are connected. See "Track". ;Spin Gear :A universal component of first generation Beyblade systems predating the Hard Metal System. This key component serves as the base for which all other components are connected and determines the spin direction of the Beyblade top. ;Spin Gear System : ;Spinning Core :A component of first generation Hard Metal System Beyblade tops. See Running Core. ;Stone Face :See "Shogun Face Bolt". ;Synchrome System :See "Synchrome Technology''". ;Synchrome Technology :A function of the second generation Shogun Steel Bey Battle Tops. This feature allows Bladers to combine two (2) Warrior Wheels. T ;Track :See "Spin Track". ;Two-Part Forge Disc : U V W ;Warrior Wheel :A component of second generation "Shogun Steel Top System" Beyblades. ;Weight Disk :An universal component of first generation Beyblade Systems. This part is usually made entirely of metal and determines the weight and center of gravity of a Beyblade. ; }} :A component of second generation "Metal System (Pre-HWS)" Beyblades, produced by Takara-Tomy. Wheels are made entirely of metal and serves as the main point of contact against the opposing Beyblade(s) and determines the weight of the Beyblade. X Y Z ; Zombie :Community and commentor jargon for Beyblade combos with spin-stealing capabilities. Category:Glossary Category:Terminology